Pay Back
by BookNerd2378
Summary: Clary finds Jace cheating on her. She doesn't run away though. Instead she sees payback coming Jace's way. What will she do?
**I do not own the Mortal Instruments charaters. Cassandra Clare does.**

Clary POV

I was walking to the institute to start training with Jace. As I was walking towards my room to change my clothes I heard groans from Jace's room.

Then I heard a female voice from inside say, "Jace we shouldn't be doing this, what if Clary finds out?"

Jace responded, "What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Then the groaning started again.

I was so mad so I opened the door slightly and poked my head in. What I saw horrified me. There was Jace and Aline were on his bed and Jace was thrusting into her.

I was devastated, Jace was cheating on me. I was hurt, but I wasn't going to let that show. I put on her best poker face, leaned up against the door and cleared my throat. Aline screamed and glared at me.

"Clary!?" Jace said surprised.

"What she doesn't won't hurt her. Huh Jace?" I mocked and laughed.

"Clary I- I can explain." Jace stuttered.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I'm intruding. I'll just give you two some space." I say. I turn and leave, and start walking down the corridor to my room. Then someone grabs my arm. I know who it is. It's Jace.

"Clary let me explain." He pleads.

"Ok." I say.

"Ok?" He questions.

I start laughing. "How hillarious! You come here asking me to let you explain but you don't even know how to explain. Do you?" He stays quiet.

I start laughing again. "Ok then, let me explain for you. Here is what was happening. You were inside your room, cheating on me, with Aline. Weren't you?"

"No! No it wasn't that." He says.

I laugh yet again. He was lying to me. "Oh so why did you say 'What she doesn't know won't hurt her'? Why?" I say.

He looks at me. "I don't know."

"Ok" I say and I turn to leave. But he grabs my arm.

"Clary wait." He pleads. I normally would wait but right now I have to go to the bathroom. I mean, really bad.

"Let me go Jace." I say nicely.

"No." He says.

"Dude, seriously let me go or there will be an accident." I say. I mean it. If he doesn't let me go I might actually have an accident right in the middle of the hallway.

"Are you threatening me Clary?"

"No. I just need you to let me go so I can go to my room."

"Clary, if I let you go how will I know if you decide to run away?"

I can't help but laugh. "Why would I do that?" I ask.

"Because of what I did?" he questions. It was probably supposed to come out as an answer but it didn't. Ok seriously, now I really have to pi or I'm going to explode.

"Ok, seriously Jace let me go!" I demand.

"No." he says firmly and tightens his grip as I try to pull free.

"Dude! Seriously! Let Me Go!" I yell.

"No." he tightens his grip even more.

"LET ME GO! I HAVE TO PI!" I scream at him. And with that he lets go. I turn around and run towards my room. I swing open the door and run into the bathroom. I get there just in time. Stupid Jace. I was about to have an accident in the middle of the hallway.

"Clary!?" Jace calls.

"What!?" I say as I'm washing my hands. I look down and see it red from where Jace was gripping me.

"Clary, please let me explain." he pleads.

"I already let you explain, but you couldn't, so I explained for you. Now get out." I demand.

"Excuse Me?" he says.

"You almost made me have an accident in the hallway! Now GET OUT!" I yell.

With that he turns and leaves the room. I close the door behind him and hop into my bed. I grab my sketch book and start drawing. Time passes by so quickly that I don't even notice it's dinner time until Izzy barges in the room and says, "Dude, we have been calling you down for 5 minutes. It's dinner!"

"Oh sorry, I guess I lost track of time."

She scofffs and turns to leave. I follow after her. Once I get there I see that everyone is at the table. Except Jace.

"Where's Jace?" Izzy demands.

"I don't know." Alec says.

Izzy leaves to go get Jace. I go and sit down and notice that we have take out form Taki's. Good. For a minute I was starting to think that we were going to eat Izzy's food. Just then Jace and Izzy walk in the room.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day!" Alec says.

"Oh I was just in my room." Jace answers. With that I chuckle. Ya, he was in his room. With Aline. Having sex with her.

Jace and Izzy come to sit down. Soon we are all finished with our food, and Alec says that we are going to go demonhunting at Pandemonium today. Everyone agrees to go just when I get a call from Simon.

"Hello?" I ask

"Clary! Where are you? Did you forget about the new movie we were going to watch today or what?"

"Oh… Ya sorry. Something happened and I sort of lost track of time."

"Ya well, I've been waiting for you for, what like 10 minutes."

"Ya. Sorry. Ok just wait. Let me get changed and then I'll meet got there."

"Fine." And then we hung up. I turn to see that everyone is in conversation.

"Sorry guys can't make it to Pandemonium. I totaly forgot that I have plans with Simon tonight." I say.

"Aww. Really?" Izzy protests.

"Ya really" I say as I stand up to get water and go to my room to change.

"Ya I don't really think that I can make it either." Jace says.

I laugh and everyone stares at me. "Why not?" I ask.

"Because I'm not in the mood." Jace says.

"What!? The great and powerful Jace is not in the mood to go demon hunting?"

"Stop Clary."

"Why? Why dont you want to go Jace?"

"Because I don't feel like it."

"Well I think you should go."

"Who cares what you think?"

"Obviously not you."

"Ya?"

"Ya. Well anyways, you should go and meet some new girls." I say. I can tell that that hit him in the soft spot because his face looks hurt for a second but he quickly covers it.

"Well, either way I'm not going." he says.

"Ok." I say. As I leave to my room I can feel everyone's eyes on me but I don't care.


End file.
